


Born Innocent

by Sorceress_Darkness



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, crackship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Darkness/pseuds/Sorceress_Darkness
Summary: Después de que Jack escapara múltiples veces de casa, su padre termina enviándolo a una correccional de menores. Ahí la vida de Jack cambiará por completo.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Jack Kline, Theo/Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> Total universo alterno para ambas series (Supernatural & Teen Wolf).
> 
> Advertencias:  
> Rated M por: Temas adultos, lenguaje altisonante, escenas fuertes y rape (o intento de violación).
> 
> N/A:  
> Este es un Fanfic un poco... Crudo, así que se recomienda discreción y que si no soportan historias así... Mejor vayan hacia atrás.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Supernatural pertenece a su creador Eric Kripke y a The CW, mientras que Teen Wolf pertenece a su creador Jeff Davis y a MTV.  
> Adaptación de la novela "Born Innocent" (Nacida Inocente) de los autores Gerald di Pego y Bernahardt J. Hurwood
> 
> Este Fanfic participa en la Crack Week organizada en Fb en la página de Snake.  
> #CrackWeek
> 
> Día 2  
> Temática: AU

—Bienvenido a la escuela, Jack.

Bela dio la bienvenida procurando sonar agradable. Usó el tono de voz adecuado, así como una sonrisa cordial. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, y no sería la última. Tenía perfectamente aprendido su discurso de bienvenida.

Sentado frente al escritorio de la mujer, el chico consideró que todos aquellos gestos amables eran falsos. Y tenía razón.

Jack dio poca o nula importancia a las palabras de la castaña, limitándose a asentir ocasionalmente cuando ella le preguntaba si había comprendido. Por supuesto que comprendía. Comprendía que había sido enviado a un reformatorio para chicos por las múltiples veces en que se escapó de su hogar. Comprendía que su propio padre no quería verlo más pues le consideraba un estorbo. Comprendía que no podría salir de ahí sino hasta la mayoría de edad. Comprendía que estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Comprendía que no le importaba a nadie.

—Acompáñame, te llevaré a tu sección.

La directora adjunta se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación a pasos rápidos y firmes sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

El chico tomó su mochila y su maleta lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a la mujer, avanzando con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

Daba miradas de soslayo a todos los sitios por los cuales pasaban. Trataba de hacerse a la idea de que ese sería su nuevo hogar durante los siguientes tres años, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello terminaba con fuertes deseos de llorar. Fruncía el ceño y respiraba profundo para mantener la calma. No obstante, tras atravesar una segunda puerta grande y cerrada con llave casi suelta a llorar en ese preciso instante. Aquello era como una prisión juvenil, sin importar que lo llamaran "Escuela" o "Reformatorio". Era un horrible lugar que transmitía opresión, tristeza y soledad.

—Derek, aquí lo tienes —Bela señaló con su mano izquierda a Jack, mientras que en la derecha llevaba una carpeta con documentos que pronto le entregó al mencionado—. A partir de ahora es tu responsabilidad.

El hombre dio un suspiro acompañado de un leve asentimiento tras el comentario.

—Lo sé.

Fue la sencilla respuesta de Derek mientras ojeaba los documentos que Bela le había entregado. Leyó por encima la información de Jack.

—Muy bien, mi trabajo ha terminado. Con permiso.

Bela se despidió con educación y giró sobre sus talones, retirándose una vez más sin esperar respuesta, gesto que Jack comenzaba a considerar grosero. Su mirada color miel siguió a la mujer hasta que desapareció tras la última puerta que habían cruzado.

—Muy bien, Jack…

Derek lo llamó, cerrando la carpeta con cierta brusquedad la cual provocó un pequeño ruido que hizo saltar al niño en su sitio. Sintió algo de pena por él, aunque permaneció impasible. Prosiguió en cuanto obtuvo la mirada del chico.

—Necesito que me entregues tu mochila y tu maleta. Van a revisar tus cosas para asegurarnos de que no traigas contigo algún objeto no permitido —le explicó con sencillez, girándose un poco hacia una pequeña oficina— ¡Isaac!

Un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años salió de la oficina inmediatamente. El joven de castaños y ondulados cabellos intercambió indiferentes miradas entre Derek y Jack.

—¿Quieres que revise sus cosas o que le haga la inspección?

"¿Inspección? ¿Se referirá a…? ¡No!" Jack pasó saliva, queriendo retroceder y huir de ese lugar, mas sus pies se sentían como plomo así que no le permitieron ni siquiera dar un paso atrás. No hubiera servido de nada de todos modos.

—Revisa sus cosas —ordenó, señalando con la mirada la maleta y la mochila, esta última el niño se la quitó con exagerada lentitud—. Tú, ven conmigo.

Derek por último se dirigió a Jack, tomando un manojo de llaves sujetas a su cinturón para abrir una puerta que se encontraba a uno de los costados. Señaló con la cabeza el interior como silencioso gesto hacia el chico nuevo de que entrara.

Jack había visto en varias películas aquellas famosas "inspecciones" que le hacían a la gente cuando eran detenidas o llevadas a prisión. Obviamente no quería pasar por eso. Se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos.

—No alargues tu tortura y ve.

Isaac le dijo en voz baja una vez se acercó a tomar sus cosas. Le dirigió una mirada asustada, antes de resignarse y comenzar a avanzar. Aún le costaba mucho, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no demorar una eternidad en entrar a la habitación, la cual se encontraría completamente vacía si no fuera por un estante metálico con una toalla doblada en la esquina y una regadera sin cortinas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el hombre cerró la puerta tras él.

[…]

Avanzaba a paso lento detrás de Derek. Él le enseñaba las instalaciones, explicándole un par de cosas que Bela no hizo.

—No se permiten las peleas, ni las visitas a los dormitorios de los compañeros, tampoco las conductas homosexuales. Se permite fumar, hay horarios para eso, y se permite ver la televisión.

Asintió débilmente incluso si el hombre no le veía.

Después de varios minutos de caminata y explicaciones se adentraron en un edificio. Había una recepción atendida por una chica rubia que leía una revista. Pasaron de largo hacia el costado en donde había unas escaleras, tras subirlas se encontraron con otra puerta metálica gris.

"Otra más" pensó Jack agobiado, entrando con reticencia cuando Derek le indicó que lo hiciera.

Al entrar se encontró con una pequeña sala de estar. Había cuatro sofás grises, tres de ellos estaban acomodados en torno a una mesa de centro de madera, mientras que el último estaba pegado al fondo de una pared. A unos metros frente a la mesa se encontraba la televisión colgando del techo. A su lado izquierdo había un comedor con sillas de madera y más al fondo en esa dirección alcanzó a ver lo que parecía ser la cocina.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar ya que Derek tomó una vez más la delantera y le ordenó continuar.

—Carne fresca.

Dijo un muchacho de cabellos negros y sonrisa que le pareció macabra. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá del fondo con los brazos cruzados.

—Cállate, Donovan.

Ordenó Derek, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al muchacho mientras continuaba su camino.

Jack pasó saliva y tembló casi de manera imperceptible. Trató de mostrarse tranquilo, pero conforme avanzaban, y más miradas se posaban en él, su miedo iba creciendo. Sin quererlo se acercó un poco más a su celador.

Avanzaron por un pasillo hacia la derecha de la sala principal. Al término de este aparecieron dos pasillos más a cada lado.

—El cuarto de baño —Derek señaló una puerta al final del pasillo a la izquierda—, y las habitaciones.

Comenzó a andar nuevamente hacia la derecha, pasando por varias puertas abiertas. Jack pudo apreciar que no todas estaban ocupadas, antes de detenerse de golpe para evitar chocar con el hombre. Se había distraído lo suficiente para no notar cuando él se detuvo.

—Compartirás habitación con Liam —señaló el interior de la habitación—. Mi oficina está en la sala principal, búscame si necesitas algo. La cena estará lista en una hora.

—Bien.

Fue todo cuanto salió de su boca. Estaba demasiado asustado y abrumado como para poder decir algo más. Tras hablar se adentró en la habitación, notando en un rincón a un muchacho castaño sentado en una silla leyendo un libro. No estuvo muy seguro de si hablarle sería una buena idea, así que trató de pasar inadvertido mientras se dirigía a la litera.

—La de abajo es la tuya.

Liam indicó, bajando el libro para mirar al recién llegado. Le miró con extrañeza al darse cuenta de que sus palabras lo hicieron dar un salto y quedarse quieto en su sitio.

—Pareces un conejo asustado —comentó algo divertido—. Quita esa cara, no voy a lastimarte. Soy Liam Dunbar, ¿cómo te llamas y qué hiciste para terminar aquí?

Jack estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no supo si era por querer desahogarse de todas las cosas por las que había pasado o si era de alivio al ver que había alguien amable en ese sitio. Se contuvo. No quería parecer un niño llorón.

—Soy Jack, Jack Shurley —se presentó más tranquilo—, y yo… Me escapé de casa varias veces. Siempre volvía, mi padre me golpeaba, mi madrastra me gritaba y todo volvía a la normalidad, pero esta vez… La policía me encontró en la calle y me arrestó.

—Y entonces te trajeron aquí —concluyó por él, viéndolo asentir—. Lo siento por ti, Jack.

—Gracias.

Musitó, continuando su camino hacia la cama. No creía que hubiera mucho más que decir. Liam parecía un chico agradable en comparación a los que había visto en la sala, pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de entablar conversación. Al llegar a la cama notó que, al lateral de esta, en el suelo, estaban su maleta y mochila. Sencillamente suspiró y se acostó. Necesitaba algo de descanso.

Liam comprendía lo que era ser nuevo en aquel lugar, así que no se esforzó en sacarle conversación a Jack, prefirió dejarlo descansar.

[...]

Una alarma sonó, provocando un brusco despertar a Jack quien saltó un poco en la cama antes de erguirse. Desorientado miró alrededor.

—¡Hora de cenar!

El grito de Derek le hizo recordar en dónde estaba. Bajó la cabeza e intentó no llorar. Había tenido la esperanza de que todo se tratara de un mal sueño.

—Hey… Vayamos a cenar.

Liam le llamó luego de bajar de un salto de la cama de arriba. Asintió apenas y se puso de pie, siguiéndolo sin demora, pero sin mucho ánimo.

—La carne fresca regresó, dime… ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

—Donovan, no fastidies.

Liam miró con reproche al moreno, este le envió una mala mirada. Por algunos segundos se sintió tensión en el ambiente. Entonces Jack se cuestionó si en verdad Liam sería tan amable como aparentaba ya que aquel chico, Donovan, lucía mayor y aterrador, pero su compañero de cuarto lo enfrentaba como si nada.

—Ustedes dos, basta —Derek intervino autoritariamente, acercándose al par—. Donovan, deja en paz a Jack. Liam, deja de buscar pelea.

—Ah, conque Jack. Lindo nombre —Donovan hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su vigilante, haciendo a este rodar los ojos—. ¿Y qué hiciste para estar aquí? ¿Mataste, robaste, te drogabas, te prostituías?

—¿Acaso crees que todos tienen tu historial, Donovan?

Otro chico se acercó, luciendo una sonrisa altiva y burlona, la cual era plenamente dirigida al mencionado, quien a su vez frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Este no es tu asunto, Theo— Donovan se defendió.

—Pero si es el mío —Derek retomó la palabra, enviándoles severas miradas a los tres muchachos, pasando por alto a Jack puesto que no estaba haciendo nada—. Donovan, no lo repetiré de nuevo. Compórtate o dormirás en aislamiento.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua y tras enviarles malas miradas a Liam y Theo, y una mirada distinta a Jack, se apartó, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Hale contuvo un suspiro y volvió a su oficina, una pequeña que se encontraba al fondo de la sala. Tenía vidrios para observar desde ahí toda la sala de estar y el comedor.

—Deberías controlar mejor a tu perro.

Liam señaló a Theo con evidente malestar, provocándole una sonrisa divertida que le pareció bastante irritante.

—No es mi perro, todavía —señaló, pasando su mirada de Liam a Jack, este se encogió en su sitio—. Jack, ¿correcto? No respondiste. ¿Qué hiciste para estar aquí?

El pequeño rubio estuvo a punto de esconderse detrás de su compañero de cuarto, pero tratando de ser valiente permaneció en su sitio, abriendo su boca para responder, mas nada salió de ella. Estaba nervioso, ese chico… Theo, le producía una extraña sensación.

—Sólo escapó de casa, ¿está bien? Déjalo en paz —Dunbar intervino, mostrándose algo protector con Shurley—. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus perros? Te esperan.

Señaló con la mirada a dos muchachos que, desde la mesa comedor, observaban la situación, o más en específico a Theo. Este sonrió divertido, ignorando a Liam pues mantenía su mirada clavada en Jack.

—Vas a tener que aprender a defenderte solo, niño, o no vas a sobrevivir aquí.

Tras sus palabras dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al comedor, pasando frente a los sofás y notando entonces que sentado en uno de ellos había un chico que les miraba con atención.

—¿Y tú qué miras?

—El circo.

—Muy gracioso, Adam.

Dijo Liam con el ceño fruncido, dándole una mala mirada al rubio mencionado antes de dirigirse también al comedor con Jack tras él.

—Ahm… Liam… —Jack llamó a su compañero con duda, pasando su mirada del muchacho en el sofá a todos los demás— Ellos…

—Ah, claro. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a ser guía —se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa divertida—. Ese de allá es Adam. Tiene el mejor historial de todos aquí, en el buen sentido. Solamente tiene algunos problemas de conducta y fue arrestado un par de veces por conducir ebrio. Terminó en este lugar porque sus padres están muertos y no tiene a donde ir, aunque… Se rumora que uno de los profesores de aquí es su medio hermano y está tratando de hacer lo posible por sacarlo de este sitio.

La mirada de Jack fue al suelo en cuanto escuchó la palabra "hermano". Liam lo notó, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Dunbar tomó una charola vacía en la cocina, Shurley le imitó y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocinera que llenaba las charolas.

—Donovan —señaló con la mirada al moreno que ya se encontraba en la mesa—, tiene algunos trastornos, en realidad suelen medicarlo. No estoy seguro de su historial, pero parece que hizo algunos robos, además de herir a policías al resistirse durante el arresto.

—Ese chico… Theo, dijo…

—Sí, ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo, antes de este lugar, pero Theo tampoco es muy confiable, así que… No sé si sus palabras fueron sólo burla o hay verdad en ellas.

Liam se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Los dos chicos se dirigieron al comedor con sus charolas ahora llenas con puré de papa, un bistec quemado, un trozo de pan tieso y un vaso de leche. La comida era deprimente, pero en cierto modo le dio igual a Jack pues ni siquiera tenía apetito. Tomaron asiento en una esquina de la mesa.

—¿Y Theo?

Preguntó el pequeño rubio, picando sin deseos la carne quemada. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Liam en espera de su respuesta.

—Pues él…

—¿Por qué no me lo preguntas directamente?

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron. No habían notado el momento en que Theo se paró detrás de ellos. El joven castaño fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa, enviándole una mirada asesina al mayor, este simplemente rió y tomó una silla, sentándose al lado de Jack.

—¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Raeken cuestionó al recién llegado, dedicándole una sonrisa bastante encantadora, gesto que hizo a Dunbar rodar los ojos con fastidio.

"Nada de conductas homosexuales, sí claro" pensó Liam sobre las palabras que Derek le había dicho al llegar. "No es que el comportamiento de Theo y Donovan sea muy heterosexual" concluyó negando con la cabeza.

A veces aquel par se comportaba de forma… Conquistadora con otros chicos. En realidad, ambos se habían portado así con él cuando recién llegó, pero los había rechazado a los dos. No quería tener problemas, además… Él no era gay, tenía a una novia esperándolo afuera. Salió de su breve ensimismamiento al oír a su compañero de cuarto tartamudear.

—A-ah… Yo no… No quería…

—Yo creo que sí querías saber sobre mí —se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro al de Jack—. Así que adelante. Como eres lindo responderé tus preguntas.

Liam volvió a rodar los ojos. Que cansino era Theo.

—¿Eres idiota o la falta de sexo te volvió idiota?

Le interrogó Liam, obteniendo la afilada mirada de Theo sobre él, a lo cual respondió con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, señalando hacia la oficina de Derek en donde este les miraba específicamente a ellos tres desde su escritorio.

El mayor bufó y retrocedió lo necesario, terminando con la cercanía entre el rubio y él. Usualmente, Hale no los vigilaba tanto, que lo hiciera en ese momento le hizo saber a Theo que el hombre estaba preocupado por Jack. Así de fácil era para él leer a las personas, y ni hablar sobre manipularlas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿El por qué estoy aquí? ¿Si soy peligroso o no? —inquirió, clavando sus celestes y oscuras pupilas en el pequeño rubio, quien le miró cohibido— Me arrestaron por distintos robos. Mis padres están muertos y no tengo a ningún otro familiar, así que… Aquí estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué huiste de casa?

Jack trató de controlar su nerviosismo. Dejó la cuchara con la que pretendía comer la dura carne; no tenía hambre y continuar sujetando el objeto podría hacer notar que le temblaban las manos.

—M-Mi padre… me golpeaba y mi madrastra me gritaba.

Respondió bajito, como si fuera un secreto que debía quedar entre ellos tres. Tal vez así era. No le causaba emoción alguna el contarle a un grupo de muchachos desconocidos y criminales sobre su vida.

—Asumo que no te defendías.

Miró con extrañeza al mayor ante su comentario. Aún estaba algo asustado, así que le tomó algunos segundos reunir el valor para responder a eso.

—¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? Es mi padre.

—Dejó de serlo desde el momento en que comenzó a golpearte, así que debiste de haberte defendido. Pudiste tratar de…

—¿De qué? ¿De pelear con su padre? ¿En serio, Theo? —Liam le miró como si se tratara de un extraterrestre— Eso solamente lo habría traído aquí antes.

—Antes, después, ¿qué diferencia hay? De todas formas terminó aquí.

Concluyó Theo, pasando su mirada de Liam a Jack, quien agachó la cabeza unos instantes. Lo único que el castaño pudo hacer fue dedicarle una mirada de rencor al moreno por haber hecho sentir mal al chico nuevo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes.

Jack no habló más ni miró a nadie más, aunque sentía las miradas de todos los chicos sobre de él. Ignoró todo a su alrededor hasta que la hora de comer terminó. Les dieron diez minutos para fumar. Él se negó a hacerlo y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a su compañero fumando con otros chicos.

Contrario a lo que creyó, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó dormido. Estaba exhausto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones para este capítulo:
> 
> Abaddon: Era el Caballero del Infierno. Aquí haré un "GB", es decir, cambio de género. Abaddon será uno de los chicos. Si necesitan un rostro para imaginar yo considero al actor Kj Apa.  
> Matthew Pike: Es un chico que apareció en la primera temporada y quien tenía un gusto especial por los insectos.  
> Jesse Turner: Era el anticristo. Pueden imaginarlo con el actor original, aunque yo lo pienso más con el actor Logan Lerman.  
> Clark Barker: El primer chico que habló con Jack, el hijo de la oficial en el primer capítulo de la temporada 13.

* * *

Transcurrieron cinco días que a parecer de Jack fueron como cinco semanas.

Continuaba asustado. Ese lugar no era para él, cada día se convencía más de ello, sobre todo conforme descubría más sobre sus compañeros de sección.

Había chicos buenos como Liam y Mason, con quienes solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Había chicos no tan buenos, pero no tan malos, como Matthew, Jesse y Adam, pero había también chicos algo peligrosos, como Clark y Josh. Y finalmente había también chicos de los cuales debía cuidarse, como los gemelos Ethan y Aiden, Donovan, Abaddon y Theo. Este último no le parecía peligroso como los demás, sin embargo, tenía una presencia imponente. Además, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que los otros cuatro le respetaban, o temían, y de que era como el jefe del grupo.

A pesar de estar asustado… Quería conocer un poco más a Theo. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde su llegada; se limitaba a observarlo desde lejos, desviando la mirada nerviosamente cuando el chico ponía sus celestes pupilas sobre él.

Donovan tampoco se le había acercado de nuevo, pero incluso así le seguía teniendo miedo pues siempre le dirigía miradas llenas de lascivia.

Intentaba ser optimista y ver cosas positivas. Lamentablemente no había demasiadas.

—Hora del ejercicio.

Exclamó Derek, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Con diferentes grados de ánimo todos dejaron lo que hacían para salir al patio. Iban en pequeños grupos según sus amistades. Adam, Jesse y Clark se dirigieron hacia la pista de baloncesto, siendo seguidos por Josh y Matt. No les habría dado atención si no fuera porque a los pocos segundos Josh le lanzó el balón de básquet a Liam, quien lo atrapó sin ser golpeado sólo por mera suerte.

—Necesitamos un jugador y un árbitro, ¿se apuntan?— Matt les cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa.

Notó que el chico realmente estaba tratando de ser amable. En esencia siempre lo era; lo único anormal en él era su extraño gusto por los insectos.

—Me apunto.

Liam habló sin gran entusiasmo. Quizás su única motivación era hacerle algunos moretones a Josh, fue lo que Jack supuso mientras lo veía avanzar hacia la pista. Mason lo siguió diciendo ser el árbitro. Sin embargo, a unos cuantos pasos se detuvieron y se giraron hacia él, dedicándole dudosas miradas.

—Vayan, yo caminaré.

Les sonrió a ambos y en seguida comenzó a andar. No quería arruinarles el juego; nada malo le sucedería por estar un rato solo. Con ese pensamiento se alejó de la pista, escuchando a los pocos segundos el rebotar de la pelota. Se giró para darles una pequeña mirada. Después su mirada recorrió todo el patio. Era la primera vez que estaba en el exterior.

Suspiró. Sus mieles pupilas se detuvieron de su análisis del lugar cuando toparon con Theo, quien sentado bajo un árbol grande descansaba a su sombra simplemente mirando a todos los demás. Con pasos inseguros se dirigió hacia donde él. Tal vez esa podría ser su oportunidad para conocerlo más.

Estuvo muy cerca de arrepentirse. La celeste mirada del muchacho se había puesto sobre de él desde que comenzó a acercársele. Reuniendo algo de valor consiguió no echarse para atrás.

—He-hey…

Se regañó mentalmente por titubear en su saludo. La inseguridad casi se apodera de él, no obstante, el chico le miró como si nada.

—Hey.

Pasaron algunos segundos, quizá minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Jack no era muy bueno para iniciar conversaciones. Era tímido, inseguro y temeroso. Le preocupaba demasiado decir algo incorrecto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te quedarás ahí de pie?

La despreocupación mezclada con diversión en el tono de voz de Theo sirvió para relajarle un poco y hacerle sonreír. Negó silenciosamente, tras lo cual se sentó a su lado, conservando una distancia prudente.

—¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

Jack se atrevió a hablar, haciéndole aquella sencilla pregunta al mayor, pero sin mirarle directamente. Sus pupilas observaban al resto. Los gemelos hacían competencias de carreras con Donovan y Abaddon.

—¿Por qué no estás tú con ellos?

Bajó la mirada al escuchar la interrogante.

—Los equipos ya estaban completos.

Fue su sencilla explicación mientras jugaba con la manga de la camiseta gris que llevaba en ese momento.

—Mason pudo haber jugado en el otro equipo, o de habérselo pedido, Matt te habría permitido jugar, aunque los equipos terminaran impares de nuevo. No querías jugar. No querías estar con ellos.

Jack giró a mirarlo con notable expresión de asombro. Durante algunos segundos se miraron a los ojos, antes de que volviera a bajar la mirada. En ese momento encogió sus piernas, abrazando un poco sus rodillas. Theo le había tomado por sorpresa. Más allá de eso… Se sintió expuesto ante él y su profunda mirada.

—Aún no me siento cómodo con ellos —habló bajo, fijando su mirada en los muchachos que jugaban—, y no sé jugar.

—De quienes debes preocuparte no es de ellos, sino de ellos —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a los cuatro que continuaban compitiendo—. Deberías actuar más estratégicamente.

Ante el consejo del mayor volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con duda. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Theo sonrió. La inocencia de Jack le parecía entretenida.

—No te conviene aislarte o hacer que ellos se molesten contigo —miró a los siete que jugaban básquet—, son lo más cercano que tendrás a una familia, así que no lo eches a perder, porque si te quedas solo… Ellos te comerán vivo.

Explicó, moviendo su mirada hacia Ethan, Aiden, Donovan y Abaddon.

—Tú… —hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando, pero finalmente decidiéndose a preguntarlo— Eres algo así como… El jefe, ¿no?

—Algo así, sí —confirmó, regresando su mirada a él—. ¿Por qué?

Jack guardó silencio, incapaz de formular las otras preguntas que rondaban por su mente: "¿Los dejarías hacerle daño a alguien? ¿Los dejarías hacerme daño a mí?"

Al no obtener respuesta el mayor comenzó a hacer conjeturas y suposiciones.

—No pretenderás que te defienda, ¿o sí?

Ante la cuestión que Theo soltó con notable diversión, Jack se sonrojó un poco y negó de inmediato, frunciendo el entrecejo a la par.

—No, yo sólo quería saber… —titubeó— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que ellos te respetan?

Optó por desviar el tema de conversación al menos lo suficiente para dejar de lado las palabras de Raeken. Él no quería que lo defendiera, solamente… tenía curiosidad de saber si él les permitiría a los otros cuatro lastimarlo, especialmente a Donovan. Era a él a quien más temía.

A los pocos segundos se arrepintió de su pregunta. Vio al otro chico dejar de sonreír, y hubiera comenzado a disculparse si no fuera porque conservó cierta tranquilidad en su expresión. Aún sin responderle, Theo sacó un cigarro de su chaqueta.

—¡Isaac!

Llamó al asistente de Derek, quien se encontraba conversando con la rubia recepcionista revisando algunos papeles.

El castaño suspiró resignado y fue hasta donde ellos dos, dándole el encendedor al otro chico.

Jack ya había aprendido que ni siquiera se les permitía tener encendedor ni cerillas, y que si querían fumar necesitaban que Isaac o Derek les proporcionaran fuego.

—Ustedes no comprenden el significado de "Hora del ejercicio", ¿cierto?

Les preguntó Isaac con un sarcasmo que, ya había notado, era usual en él. Tenía que admitir que dicho sarcasmo era divertido cuando lo dirigía hacia Adam, porque ese chico también solía soltar comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos, así que se producían conversaciones graciosas cuando el par hablaba.

—Lo comprendemos, pero no nos importa.

Dijo Theo con tranquilidad, dándole una calada al cigarro y lanzando el encendedor hacia el castaño. Isaac tomó el encendedor al vuelo, tras lo cual viró los ojos y luego se alejó de ellos.

—Me respetan porque saben que puedo matarlos mientras duermen —respondió al fin, exhalando el humo antes de sonreír con malicia—, y mientras están despiertos también.

Le dirigió una mirada de completa sorpresa. El muchacho no bromeaba. Atónito no fue capaz de decir nada al respecto. La mirada de Theo sobre de él le provocó un pequeño salto.

—No voy a hacerte daño a ti, puedes estar tranquilo —aseguró, dándole una sonrisa igual a la de aquella noche en el comedor—. Puedes creerlo o no, pero te comprendo. Un poco.

Pasó saliva con dificultad mientras miraba extrañado al chico. No sabía qué tan buena idea era continuar indagando en su vida, pero su curiosidad pudo más que todo instinto de conservación.

—¿E-en serio? ¿En… En qué aspecto?

—Mi padre también me golpeaba —contó neutral, esta vez sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba puesta en los siete que jugaban—. Sólo que a diferencia tuya siempre me defendí. No esperaba que mi madre o mi hermana lo hicieran. Nunca me gustó necesitar de nadie.

Escuchó atentamente sus palabras, preguntándose si su manera de ser era resultado de una infancia difícil o si en realidad siempre fue de ese modo. Después de todo… No cualquiera enfrentaría a su padre para defenderse.

—Eres valiente.

Susurró. De inmediato las celestes pupilas volvieron a fijarse en él. Se sintió una vez más sometido a un análisis; al contrario de las ocasiones anteriores, en esta no rehuyó esa mirada.

—Muchos no lo verían así.

Respondió Theo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Muchos no han pasado por lo mismo que nosotros.

Señaló suavemente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, tímida. Posiblemente no fuera a admitirlo abiertamente, pero sintió cierta admiración hacia Theo.

—Tienes una interesante manera de pensar, niño.

Comentó con su curiosidad creciendo respecto a Jack. En verdad el pequeño rubio comenzaba a parecerle alguien singular. No obtuvo respuesta, y no la esperaba. Ya habían hablado suficiente. Se limitó a tenderle el cigarrillo al menor.

—No me gusta fumar.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? —cuestionó divertido al imaginarse la respuesta, que fue justo la que esperaba: Una negativa silenciosa— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que no te gusta?

Jack no pudo responder nada a eso. Intercambió miradas entre el rostro del chico a su lado y el cigarro que le tendía. No dudó demasiado. Tomó el objeto con cuidado y lo acercó a sus labios. Dio una calada, terminando por toser un par de veces.

—Con cuidado.

Theo habló con notable diversión.

A lo lejos, Derek observaba al par fumando. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que un niño tan inocente y bueno como Jack hiciera amistad con alguien como Theo.

[…]

Al día siguiente las clases dieron inicio.

En aquel lugar tenían un muy breve periodo vacacional de una semana. No se permitían vacaciones más largas porque tenían que tenerlos ocupados, o eso le dijo Liam.

Todos entraron con pesar al salón, haciendo diferentes sonidos y comentarios de quejas. Él en cambio entró en silencio y con un gusto que disimuló. No quería arriesgarse a ser molestado o a que otros le odiaran por apoyar las clases. Sin darse cuenta hizo caso al consejo de Theo.

El salón era pequeño, pero se encontraba muy bien equipado.

Había un piano de cola en una esquina, a un par de pasos del escritorio. Detrás de este había un pizarrón blanco, mientras que en el extremo contrario había un mapamundi en el centro ocupando casi toda la pared. En las dos esquinas que el mapa no cubría había dos estanterías llenas de libros. En las paredes restantes había carteles sobre "Respeto", "Higiene", "Buenos hábitos" y demás. En otro estante, este bajo, rectangular y de dos pisos, había múltiples cuadernos en el segundo piso, pero sólo un par en el primero.

—Los trece chicos están aquí.

Avisó el maestro por radio antes de cerrar la puerta y acomodar el radio en su cinturón. Se giró a verlos a todos, fijando su mirada en el chico nuevo.

—Tú eres Jack, ¿cierto? —preguntó amablemente, sonriéndole con cordialidad— Mi nombre es Sam —se presentó educado—. Toma un cuaderno del segundo piso de ese estante —señaló con la mirada—, y después toma asiento en donde gustes.

Jack se encontró sorprendido por la actitud de ese hombre. A diferencia de la falsa amabilidad de Bela, Sam lucía completamente sincero. En su mirada hazel había calidez, algo que no había visto desde que llegó a ese lugar. Más confiado y cómodo correspondió la sonrisa. Luego de un asentimiento se dirigió a hacer lo que le fue indicado. Tomó un cuaderno y se dirigió a buscar un lugar para sentarse. Escogió un asiento vacío entre Theo y Liam.

—¿Y el resto por qué no ha tomado sus cuadernos?

Sam cuestionó a los demás, recorriendo todos los rostros con la mirada.

—Estábamos pensando en que quizás podría darnos un día más de descanso.

Matthew comentó con la mejor de sus inocentes sonrisas; el resto asintió y apoyó la idea con distintos "Sí, por favor".

—Si les diera un día más de descanso… Mañana pedirían otro —tomó un apuntador láser y salió de detrás de su escritorio—, y luego otro, y después otro. Así que lo siento, chicos. Tenemos que estudiar. Tomen sus cuadernos.

Hubo un murmuro colectivo de quejas antes de que todos fueran a tomar sus cuadernos, los cuales se encontraban en el primer piso del estante.

—¿Alguien recuerda en qué nos quedamos?

Cuestionó el maestro. Todos respondieron con negativas. En cierto modo, Jack no comprendía el motivo de que nadie quisiera estudiar. Solamente eran tres horas de clases diarias, nada comparado a una escuela normal.

Sam suspiró, intercambiando miradas entre todos.

—Adam, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tu tarea tuvo la mejor calificación.

Hubo algunos sonidos de burla mientras el mencionado le decía algo al maestro sin hablar realmente, sólo moviendo los labios. Al parecer, Sam lo comprendió pues frunció el ceño ligeramente.

" _Tienes facilidad para arruinarme la vida"_

Jack ladeó el rostro curioso, intercambiando miradas entre Sam y Adam, después buscó una respuesta a su lado derecho al mirar a Theo. Su acción sorprendió un poco a Liam, pues en los cinco días anteriores a cada ocasión en que el pequeño rubio tenía una duda recurría a él.

Theo se inclinó ligeramente hacia Jack para que nadie más les escuchara.

—Sam sabe leer los labios y también sabe lenguaje a señas. Aprendió con su novia. Claro… Antes de que ella lo dejara —explicó con cierta burla en su voz—. Y creemos que Adam y Sam son medios hermanos.

Concluyó, apartándose del menor, aunque justo en ese momento el maestro les miró.

—Theo, ¿algo que quieras comentar a la clase?

—Quizás, pero no creo que eso le guste a usted.

Respondió con tono burlón y cínico, haciendo reír a todos, excepto a Jack que una vez más le dedicó una mirada asombrada.

Todavía no terminaba de creer, ni asimilar, la peculiar personalidad de Theo. Él comenzaba a parecerle alguien… Fuerte, decidido y, de cierta forma, libre.

—Algo que no te va a gustar a ti será la tarea extra que tendrás hoy —señaló Sam con tranquilidad—. Y a menos que quieras más te sugiero que dejes de secretearte con tu compañero.

Finalizó, entonces todos hicieron una exclamación insinuante, a excepción de Liam, Mason y Donovan.

Sus mejillas adquirieron color de inmediato. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía, no importaba tampoco porque se concentró en el temor de que aquello fuera a causar molestia en Theo. Preocupado giró a mirarlo lentamente, descubriendo que el muchacho sonreía como si el comentario le hubiera causado entre diversión y agrado.

—Ya basta —reprendió suavemente Sam—. Nos quedamos en la arquitectura como producto cultural.

El rubor de Jack cedió considerablemente y dio total atención a Sam.

Después de casi dos horas de clase la mayoría de los chicos estaban muertos del aburrimiento.

—¿Y por qué es importante que sepamos todo esto? —Ethan interrumpió, evidentemente cansado del tema— Ninguno de nosotros va a ponerse a construir edificios.

—No todos somos destructores.

Jesse se mofó con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo referencia a los cargos por daños a la propiedad ajena que los gemelos tenían. Ethan y Aiden le miraron asesinamente.

—Basta —Sam terminó ahí cualquier discusión—. Eso no lo sabes, Ethan, alguien aquí podría querer ser arquitecto.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Casi todos.

Jack bajó la mirada hacia los apuntes que había hecho, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado y cohibido. Sam no sólo notó ese gesto, sino que durante toda la clase había notado que el niño era el único prestando atención y haciendo notas. Pensó en preguntarle si deseaba compartir algo con la clase, pero viéndolo tan tímido prefirió no presionarlo.

—Tener metas sería una gran idea. ¿Nadie ha pensado en lo que quiere hacer cuando salga de aquí? ¿No se imaginan teniendo una carrera o simplemente haciendo aquello que les gusta?

La clase entera se puso a pensar, entonces Jack alzó la cabeza.

Su mirada miel se encontró con la hazel del profesor. Tuvo un pequeño impulso de hablar, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte así que continuó callado.

—Mecánico automotriz —soltó Theo, tomando la atención de todos, incluida la de Jack—. Me gustan los autos.

Se encogió de hombros tras su breve explicación.

—Enfermero —habló Adam, y ahora todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él—. Mi madre era enfermera y… me gusta ayudar a las personas.

—Gracioso viniendo de alguien que nos ignora a todos.

—Abaddon— Sam reprendió seriamente, a lo cual el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

—Luchador profesional, o quizás corredor de autos. Me gusta la intensidad.

Abaddon concluyó, haciendo asentir a Sam con satisfacción. Había logrado que todos los muchachos pensaran y usaran su imaginación para algo que no fuera provocar desastres o sexo. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que uno de ellos persiguiera realmente su sueño y que no quedara únicamente en palabras vacías. Ese sería su mayor logro.

—El día que estén muriendo tendrán mi atención.

Sam suspiró largamente ante el comentario de Adam. Todos guardaron silencio. A excepción de Jack, todos podrían afirmar que Adam hablaba en serio.

—Biólogo marino —continuó Jesse con la conversación, todos lo miraron intensamente—. Me agrada el mar, aunque nunca haya ido.

Fue su turno de suspirar, mientras que el resto continuaba pensando.

—Arquitecto.

Soltó Jack finalmente, en voz apenas audible, sintiéndose algo apenado cuando las miradas de todo el mundo se posaron en él.

—Muy bien, Jack —felicitó Sam, sonriendo con un orgullo casi paternal que hizo al pequeño rubio sentirse mejor—. Muy bien para todos aquellos que tienen una idea de lo que quieren hacer cuando salgan de aquí. Para quienes no comentaron nada… Esa será su tarea: Escribir a lo que se quieren dedicar al salir de este lugar y por qué. No menos de diez renglones. También quiero que investiguen la arquitectura de un país. Para eso tomarán alguno de los libros que hay en los estantes. Recuerden cuidarlos y prestarlos a sus compañeros para que todos realicen la tarea. Quiero esas tareas para mañana, y… dado que hoy se portaron mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones, doy por terminada la clase. Todos a excepción de Theo y Jack pueden irse.

Los muchachos se levantaron con pesar, murmurando cosas como "Debí de haber participado", "No es justo, ellos apenas dijeron algunas palabras" y otros cuantos comentarios más que Jack no alcanzó a escuchar pues permaneció en su asiento al igual que Theo.

Una vez solamente quedaron ellos tres, Theo extendió su cuaderno hacia Sam, quien lo recogió y lo llevó a su escritorio.

—La tarea extra —explicó a Jack cuando este le miró curioso—. Así que… ¿Arquitecto, eh?

—Sí… —bajó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada— Me gusta crear y construir, además… Hay edificios muy hermosos en el mundo, a mí me gustaría hacer un edificio así, pero no sólo aquí en Estados Unidos. Me gustaría viajar y crear construcciones de otros sitios, de otras culturas.

Conforme se explicaba su rostro y su voz tomaban matices de anhelo y esperanza. Sus pupilas brillaron con emoción ante sus propias imaginaciones, ante sus sueños.

Theo ladeó su rostro. No quiso admitirlo, pero Jack se veía encantador hablando sobre aquello que lo apasionaba. Por algunos momentos lo imaginó mayor, como un gran arquitecto y la idea le agradó. Lamentablemente… después volvió a la realidad. El niño tenía muchas cosas en contra para poder cumplir su sueño. Eso lo inquietó. Extrañamente… No quería ver que ese chico fracasara, quería verlo cumpliendo sus metas.

—Lo lograrás.

Dijo en voz baja, tan baja que incluso dudó de haberlo dicho. Cuando el menor le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento supo que sí había hablado.

Extrañado ante su propio actuar, Theo no dijo más. Para su conveniencia, Sam se acercó, entregándole su cuaderno.

—Puedes irte.

Asintió y no demoró en retirarse. Necesitaba reflexionar en qué había sido aquello que sintió cuando vio a Jack tan ilusionado.

—Jack… —Sam tomó asiento en el pupitre antes ocupado por Theo— Estuve revisando las calificaciones que tenías en la escuela. Son realmente buenas y debo felicitarte por ello.

Sorprendido no pudo decir mucho, sencillamente guardó silencio y dejó que el maestro continuara.

—Sé… que no debió de haber sido fácil después de por lo que pasaste —habló con delicadeza, poniendo una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo luego de verle agachar la cabeza—, pero eres un chico fuerte y excepcional. Estoy seguro que nada les llenaría más de orgullo que verte cumplir tu sueño, y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿De acuerdo? Si necesitas hablar con alguien, si necesitas apoyo, siempre puedes recurrir a mí.

Las palabras cargadas de sincero afecto e interés de Sam le produjeron una sonrisa sincera. Ni siquiera su propio padre se había portado así con él.

De repente, las cosas ya no parecieron tan malas para Jack.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuará

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo demasiado que decir salvo agradecerles a las contadas personas que le dan una oportunidad a esta peculiar historia. ¡Mil gracias!
> 
> Notas Extras:
> 
> Edades de los chicos por si les interesan:  
> Theo, Adam, Clark, Donovan, Josh, Abaddon, Ethan y Aiden (17 años)
> 
> Mason, Matthew y Jesse (16 años)
> 
> Jack y Liam (15 años)
> 
> Eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Recientemente me leí esta novela, es una saga que consta de 12, pero para el Fic sólo me basaré en la primera que es la única que he leído hasta el momento. ¿Qué más puedo decir? A pesar de la temática algo fuerte espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia.  
> Y... de antemano me disculpo si les rompo el corazón, yo misma me lo rompo mientras escribo.
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí... ¡Mil gracias!


End file.
